<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bind by DaddysGracelessAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957966">Bind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel'>DaddysGracelessAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PB100 Drabbles [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Brat Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel, Drabble, Kink, M/M, Spanking, Sub Dean, rope, safe words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a little too cautious in Dean's opinion, but it makes him feel safe even if he's cheeky about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PB100 Drabbles [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PB100 prompt: Rope</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The red rope," Dean chooses, breathless with anticipation. His knees press into the firm mattress with his ass pointed in Cas' direction, head lifted by a stack of pillows, and his arms resting behind him on his back as he waits to be bound. His cock is hard against his stomach, leaking as he waits for Cas' next move. </p>
<p> Cas pauses, hands on Dean's hips, halting at the sound of 'red'. </p>
<p>"Are you safe wording, boy?" </p>
<p>Dean rolls his eyes, earning him a smack on the ass. Cas knows him too well. </p>
<p>"Behave Dean Winchester, or we'll end it here."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, if you're 18+ and looking for a cool place to hang out with other Destiel fans and  get hyped about all things supernatural, come join us over at the <a href="https://discord.gg/Y5MXh9"> Profound bond</a> server ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>